everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Dames Gothel
Dames Gothel is a 2019-introduced character. He is the son of Dame Gothel from Rapunzel. He is a former student of Beauty School of Designs, major in Interior and Exterior Designs, and transferred to Ever After High along with Poppy after he graduated. In the destiny conflict, he is a Royal just to make Holly, his sort-of niece and friend, happy. Character Personality Appearance Dames is a handsome young man with an olive complexion and a well-built body. He has stormy-grey eyes, wavy, shoulder-length black hair, which is often tied into a man-bun, and light stubble. He wears a crimson-red coat with green ivy embroideries over a black vest with a cream-colored long-sleeved shirt, ripped dark-colored jeans, and dark-brown buckled boots. He also wears a pair of gold-and-garnet earrings, and has a golden chain belt around his waist, with an ornate sheathed dagger belted on it. Interests Fairy Tale << Rapunzel >> Relationships Family Dame Gothel Dame Gothel, whose true name is Walburga Gothel-Basile, is Dames' mother and main guardian. After the story of Rapunzel is over, she became one of the Fairy-Tale world's most talented House Designers, especially in Tower Designing. Because of this, she often has to travel, leaving him in the care of his adopted older sister - Rapunzel, and her family. Battista Basile Battista Basile is Dames' father and is a wizard, the founder and leader of the famous Wizard Organization - Pentamerone. They have a close relationship, with Dames staying with him when he was going to Beauty School. According to Dames, he and Dame Gothel are trying to rekindle their relationship. Rapunzel Rapunzel, whose true name is Ivy O'Hair, is Dames' older adopted sister. According to him, she is the best older sister that he never really ask for. Their relationship got a little bit strained after she found out he and her youngest son is dating. Friends Robbie Goodfellow Robbie and Dames have been the best of friends since they were still nursery rhymes. It was because of their friendship that Puck allowed his son to attended Ever After High with Dames. According to most of their friends, Robbie and Dames both have only one brain-cell that they share. Liir Westwitch As Liir's and Dames' mothers are best friends with each other, they were quickly introduced ever since they were kingdergardeners. After the death of Liir's mother, the Wicked Witch of the West, he moved in with them and quickly become some-what of a brother figure to Dames and the O'Hair girls. Poppy O'Hair Poppy is sort-of Dames' niece, but they behave like brother and sister most of the time. They attended the Beauty School of Designs together, and both lived with Dames' father. She kept an entire album filled with embarrassing pictures of Dames to use as blackmails. Holly O'Hair Holly is sort-of Dames' niece, but they behave like brother and sister most of the time. Her wish to become the next Rapunzel is the reason he decided to join the Royals. Pet Dames has a pet falcon named Toqar, which has the same pronunciation as "Tower". In "Dragon Games", he is chosen by a dragon whom he called Barbara. Trivia *His name - Dames is a combination of Dame Gothel's father's and brother's name (Damian + James = Dames). It also works as a pun on his mother name. **His mother name - Walburga means "Ruler of the fortress", a reference to her role as the Dame Gothel. **His father's name is a reference to Giambattista Basile, an Italian fairy-tale collector. His organization - Pentamerone is the name of the fairy-tale collection that contains the earliest version of Rapunzel. *His birthday is on November 24th, which means he is a Sagittarius. *He is a Vegetarian. His favorite food is the Tweedledumino's Special Vegan Feacon Pizza. *Dames is multilingual, he is capable of speaking German, English, Italian, French, Riddlish, Chinese and he also know ASL - Alf Sign Language. Category:JayNguyen's Category:Males Category:Rapunzel Category:Characters Category:Royals